The present application relates to an apparatus for cleaning power driven buffing pads. In particular, the application pertains to an apparatus that utilizes a positive displacement pump that is manually driven by the operator to supply cleaning solutions to a wash plate contacted by the operating pad, and a multi-function catch basin for cleaning solution that can be used to clean pads that are mounted on rotary, dual action or random orbital buffing machines.
The prior art teaches a number of buffing pad cleaning devices in which the buffing pad may be washed or cleaned while mounted on a powered drive machine by enclosing the pad in the upper portion of a cylindrical reservoir in contact with agitating wheels or protuberances while a liquid cleaning solution is delivered from the bottom of the reservoir upwardly to the face of the rotating buffing pad. Such prior art apparatus has included electrically driven systems and systems driven by rotation of the pad itself.
In all of the prior art pad cleaning devices, cleaning solution is recirculated and reused until the reservoir is emptied and fresh cleaning solution is supplied to the reservoir. As a result, the cleaning solution continuously becomes dirtier and degrades. As a result, pad cleaning performance also degrades.